Sy
Sy is Sylux's real name. However, the name is so sacred it isn't even used on NR. This name was invented by Quinkilo, and has been adapted by Sy. Members on Sy "I just lost the game" - Sonic on Sy. "Seems I just got roundhouse kicked..." - Chuck Norris after facing Sy in Brawl. "Epicness right there." - Chopstix on Sy "OMFG MY ARMM..... IT BURNS SY WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" - A noob after losing to Sy. "Sy, you can't move that pawn three pieces forward in chess..." - The chess rules. "Alright, I give up!" - The chess rules, after facing Sy. Sy's weapons Sy possesses masses of weapons. He even has his own list: * You * NR * Fifty tonnes of biothermic mass * His stories * Himself * His cronies Rey and Tom Nook * The eclipse cannon * Half of the nintendo world * Fuck you sylux hail boxmaster * long live llamas Trivia * Sy crushes your soul. * Chuck Norris tried to roundhouse kick Sy. His knee broke at Sy's face. * Typing in Sy into google causes a glitch where the living legend is replaced by a DJ. * Sy is in Brawl. He's the one reasonable for that glitched pixel in Final Destination. * Sy can uppercut you without touching any part of your body. * Sy doesn't listen to dragonforce. Dragonforce listen to Sy. * It's impossible for Sy to lose in monopoly. * Heavy Metal is Sy's crack. * Sy kicks 87% of your asses. * Sy doesn't have an ego. An ego has Sy. * Sy can write stories with his eyes. * No one can out stare Sy. * Sy is so awesome no one calls him Sy. * Sy won the game. * Sy created Nintendo Rocket with nothing more then a remote. * Nintendo have to pay Sy to play their own games. * Sy can split particles. * All your bases are belong to Sy. * When God created man, he had to spend an extra day in planning the creation of Sy in 1993 * In music class, Sy doesn't need a partner to perform a duet. * Sy's writing is so cryptic you need Russian decoders in order to even read it. * Every thirty seconds you breathe, Sy gains a dollar. * Sy can kill two birds with no stone * When Sy eats a chilli pepper, the pepper itself burns because of Sy. * If you have five dollars and Sy has five dollars, Sy has your soul. * Sy is incapable of crying. * Because Sy had a massive argument with water, he can now not swim. * Sy's ego is so big if you put any more of an ego into the ego you get no ego. * At night Sy can fly without even moving. * Sy is so awesome he plans to complete the metroid prime games in REVERSE order. * Sy is currently working on TWO stories, not one. * No one can dare to stare at Sy for longer then ten minutes without something happening. * Every time you say Sy's name, you are tinkering with dangerous stuff. Category:Members